yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Djivača
Djivača has appeared 12 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it withdrew between the 9th and 11th, just as between the 15th and 19th edition. DJČ also withdrew in the same edition of the Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been involved in every Special YMF just rarely. The official broadcaster is DTP, which is short for TBA. Djivača's best result was the 4th place in the 14th edition with the song "Ne Zovi". The worst result for DJČ was the 16th place in the 5th edition with the song "Uvliut". Djivača is located on the middle continent. It has 6 direct neighbours and 0 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Aythmos and Zhavina, Saint Khalia, Hmltša, Drakkengrad, Anteera and Ryza. DJČ has a total of 0 islands. Furthermore it's a medium size country. Djivača has a total number of 15.275.200 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Djivačan. And their capital is called Iđustjiza. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Djivača is Russian with seven appearences, followed by Croatian and English with 2. DJČ's best result has also been performed in Russian, while their worst was sang in Russian as well. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Djivača sent 5 women, 9 men and just 2 groups. So DJČ sent 31% woman, 56% men and 13% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Djivača did not take part in every edition of the YMF, withdrawing from the 9th to the 11th and from the 15th to the 19th edition. Meaning that DJČ appeared 12 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 4th place in the 14th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Djivača did not take part in every edition of the JYMF, withdrawing from the 9th to the 11th and from the 15th to the 16th edition. Meaning that DJČ appeared 12 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 3rd edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Djivača only took part in the Special YMF editions rarely. Meaning that DJČ appeared 2 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 15th place in the 1st edition of All Star YMF. National Finals Djivača's national selection was introduced for the twelfth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Djivačeve Dižeće Glasove, shortend DDG. It was used as selection method for edition 12 – 14. From every National Final was chosen a participant to represet the country in the contest. Hostings Unbenanntss.png Djivača hosted a total of one time. Each time after they won a contest. Once a Junior YMF edition. Each Contest was hosted by a different person, two in total. Only one of the hosts did take part in a YMF event.